


[鸣佐]《占有欲》

by dingying



Category: Naruto
Genre: naruto×sasuke, ns
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingying/pseuds/dingying





	[鸣佐]《占有欲》

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　宽敞明亮的办公室内，身着西装的金发男人正坐在软椅上，一边喝茶一边听手下人汇报工作。  
　　“鸣总，前些日子您交代的音忍娱乐公司已经被收购了。请过目！”秘书瑟瑟发抖的将文件递给男人。  
　　此人名为漩涡鸣人，是漩涡集团的现任总裁。漩涡集团是国内外首屈一指的集团，垄断了国内大部分的产业。说白了就是有钱，而且还不是一般的有钱，那叫真他妈有钱。  
　　那个公司的老板也是倒霉，只是因为在人海中多看了宇智波佐助一眼，然后就让鸣人给整破产了。不过那人也是活该，谁让他没事色眯眯的看着人家佐助。然后鸣总的醋坛子翻了。  
　　那天晚上，鸣人翻来覆去的问佐助。  
　　“你到底爱不爱我？”  
　　“爱你爱你，行了吧。”  
　 “你爱我的钱还是爱我的人？”  
　　“当然是你。”  
　　“那你放弃工作吧，我养你。”  
　　“滚。”  
　　每次只要鸣人一提辞职的事，佐助准跟他急。实话说佐助能到今天确实不容易，这鸣人也懂，可鸣人一想到那么多双眼睛看着他的佐助，他就跟要炸了一样……  
　　“鸣……鸣总？”小秘书看着咬牙切齿的鸣人，小心翼翼的叫着。  
　　这时电话响了，不用想都知道是佐助。因为电话铃声是佐助的录音，这真是不知羞耻啊。  
　　“喂？佐助啊？什么？你拍摄结束了啊，我马上来接你。今晚想去哪儿？”刚才还铁青的脸色，立马变的眉开眼笑。  
　　“好，行行行。”  
　　他挂了电话后对秘书说，“让司机备车。”

　　小秘书委屈的说，“可……可是，鸣总，你下午还有洽谈会议。”  
　　“让鹿丸去。”

　　秘书说不过他，只好联系司机，并偷偷的给鹿丸发了情报。  
　　鸣人还在办公室里换上一套崭新的西装，嘚瑟着去找佐助，刚到楼下就看到堵在大门口的鹿丸。  
　　于是就从后门偷偷溜了，刚巧在车库碰上刚回来的小樱。  
　　“哟，鸣人啊。”  
　　“太好了樱哥，把车借我用用。回头给你涨工资。”  
　　小樱险些把手里的车钥匙捏个粉碎，他妈的要不是怕被辞退早就打他了，算了大丈夫能屈能伸。  
　　“加1000。”  
　　“好歹都是小学同学，你那么心黑啊。”  
　　即使鸣人那么说着，还是夺过了钥匙开车走人。  
　　佐助的拍摄地在南贺川，是宇智波鼬的服装设计工作室。他大舅哥是圈内有名的设计师，今天特意让弟弟来当自己新作品的模特。  
　　即使是佐助的亲哥，鸣人也不放心。果不其然，他进去就看到穿着佐助穿着一件毛衣短裙坐在那，白嫩的大长腿简直晃眼睛。  
　　“鸣人，你来了。”  
　　佐助起身朝他走去，这时候鸣人才看到毛衣背后竟然是一大片的镂空，光洁的后背展露在空气中。甚至连裙子里面的洁白臀部也是要露不露的。这松松垮垮的毛衣甚至让他不敢想象，他坐下的时候又会是怎样的旖旎风光。  
　　“这……你这……”鸣人气的说不完整一句话，脱下西服赶给佐助披上。“你……你就是穿着这衣服给人看的？”  
　　谁料佐助一个假摔就钻鸣人怀里了，给他披在身上衣服也给掉在地上。他什么也不说，只是抬头直勾勾的看着他。  
　　这鸣人想发火也没了怒气，佐助更是大胆的搂上他的腰，在背后来回抚摸着。这直白的勾引，让鸣人逐渐没了耐性。  
　　“这没人，哥哥和工作人员都回去了。所以……”  
后半句佐助并没直白的说出来，可他眼神里早就暴露了他的小心思。  
　　鸣人抱住他的腰，恶狠狠的吻上薄唇。男人的占有欲是可怕的，他绝对不能让佐助被碰，甚至连看都不能看。  
　　“佐助，你是我的。”  
　　粗大温暖的手从后背的镂空处伸进，揉搓起了佐助的屁股。敏感的身躯很快被挑逗起了欲望，可鸣人的力气越来越大。  
　　“你内裤都不知道穿吗？好歹是名模，怎么就那么饥渴淫荡？”  
　　他的手更加过分的为非作歹起来，那日夜承受他粗大的后穴闻到的欲望的味道也即将苏醒了。被触碰的后穴是湿漉漉的，那种感觉就像是……  
　　“你居然……已经做好了扩张？你是多想让我操你，啊？”  
　　鸣人眯着眼睛，轻松的将两根手指探入。被折磨的佐助乱了呼吸与心跳，身子软软的瘫在他怀里，身后被手指搅弄得心神不宁。  
　　“鸣人~”  
佐助微弱的叫着他的名字，声音里的欲望显而易见。  
　　  
　　鸣人只觉着下体一硬，横抱起佐助去了办公室。室内虽然只有一张乱发沙发，却也够用了。  
　　他坐下将佐助抱在怀里，一手去伸前面揉捏他的乳头，另一只手将裙子撩到腰际，继续给他做扩张。  
　　佐助断断续续的呻吟声在室内回荡，洁白的身体由于兴奋跟染上了一抹红似得，分外诱人。  
　　鸣人放开佐助，给他使了个眼色。佐助喘着坐起了身帮他解开裤子，从内裤里掏出粗长的性器。抬头看了眼鸣人，继续把扒着内裤，使他的肉茎完全露出来后低下头给他口交。其实佐助并不喜欢做这种事，他那是为了性福逼不得已啊。

　　他握着鸣人的性器，用舌头试探性的舔舔，很快就爱不释口的吮吸起来。舔硬后就收手了，他让鸣人躺好后就迫不及待的坐了上去。  
　　“啊～”  
插进去的时候，佐助满足的喘息声让鸣人又硬了几分。

　　他纤细的腰肢摇摆着，鸣人抱着他的腰肢一下又一下的狠狠的插入，直到二人双双射出来后才一块瘫倒在沙发上。

　　“你还真会勾引男人啊。”  
鸣人心理酸溜溜的说。“我真怕哪天你跟别人跑了。”  
　　“为什么啊？” 佐助听了鸣人的话十分不解，他说，“整个火之国谁有你有钱，谁有你长得帅？谁有你对我好？你说我为什么要跑？是不是疯了？而且鸣人，我……我爱你。很久以前就是。”

 

　　鸣人轻吻上他的唇，戏弄道，“整个火之国也没有比我更器大活好的。”  
　　“滚……”

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　（完）  
　　


End file.
